En la oscuridad (Jeff the killer)
by SuicidexKiller
Summary: Chris se ve adentrada en una peligrosa aventura cuando decide huír con Jeff, un famoso asesino buscado por todo el mundo, mejor conocido como Jeff the killer. ¿Podrá ella sobrevivir a él sin perder la cabeza? Una tarea difícil en la que Chris tendrá que tomar decisiones mortales.
1. Chapter 1

¿Cómo puedo empezar? Bueno. Comenzaré con lo básico. Mí nombre es Christine Parker, pero suelen decirme Chris. Vivo en un orfanato, desconozco mí origen. También desconozco mí destino. Soy una persona muy solitaria, no tengo muchos amigos. Sólo Lía, que por cierto trabajo a medio tiempo en una pequeña panadería con ella. No es gran cosa, pero me puedo costear mís propios artefactos como mí móvil. La señora Richardson es muy amable y es una jefa espectacular, no puedo quejarme. No me sobre exige y me da tiempo a estudiar para el colegio... el problema se origina ahí. Bridgette, la típica zorra estúpida con sus amigas que me molesta. Pero nada grave ya que el problema es con todos, el resto solo pasa de mí. Desearía tener a mis padres conmigo.. me pregunto por qué me dejaron allí? Mis pensamientos se interrumpen por el sonido del móvil, era Lía.

— ¿Chris?

— Hey Lía, ¿Qué sucede?

— Quería saber si estabas bien, porque como aún no estás en el colegio me preocupé..

— Falta una hora

— Faltan 20 minutos para entrar Chris, otra vez se te desconfiguró el móvil

Miro el reloj despertador y en efecto, faltaban 20 minutos para entrar. Salté de la cama, me vestí y corrí al baño, me cepillé mí cabello y me delineé mis ojos verdes. Corrí como si no hubiese un mañana pero llegué apenas tocaba el timbre y entré a mí clase. Me senté con Lía y ambas mirábamos a la pizarra, pero ninguna prestaba atención realmente.

— Deberías revisar tu móvil, no creo que éso esté bien

— Pudiste haberme despertado

— Sabes que Molly no me deja pasar a tu cuarto por la noche ni por la mañana, sólo por la tarde.

Ambas reímos por el recuerdo de nuestras risas histéricas y el fuerte sonido de las guitarras de My Chemical Romance, su banda favorita. Molly es la encargada del pasillo, Lía estaba en el mismo orfanato que yo.

— Cierto... que noche aquella.

La profesora nos miró así que decidimos callarnos. La hora del recreo tardó en llegar pero finalmente llegó. Mientras Lía y yo estábamos sentadas, escuchamos que unos chicos detrás nuestro hablaban.

— Oíste lo del asesino?

— El de la sonrisa cortada?

— Ése.. es escalofriante

— Lo es, me da pánico.

— Dicen que sus párpados estaban quemados

Con Lía nos miramos, por lo que acabábamos de escuchar. Lo dejamos a un lado y continuamos charlando naturalmente. Cuando la hora del recreo finalizó, caminamos hacia nuestros casilleros y Bridgette me puso el pie para caerme y así fue. Me levanté cabreada pero Lía me detuvo, y me dijo que no valía la pena. Caminamos hacia el salón y entramos. El día continuó aburrido como de costumbre hasta que nos tocó salir. Con Lía caminamos hacia la panadería, nos pusimos nuestro uniforme y comenzamos con nuestro trabajo.

— Lía.. tu no extrañas a tus padres? Digo, tu los conociste.

— Pues.. a veces. Tenía 5 años cuando me trajeron. -Se encoge de hombros- pero ahora estoy tranquila. Tu nunca me hablaste de ellos.

— Sí, éso.. la cosa es que nunca los conocí, estoy aquí desde que tengo memoria.. me gustaría saber algo de ellos

— Calma Chris.. -da una palmadita sobre mí espalda- seguro habrán tenido una buena razón.

El día continuó normal. Por ser viernes, nos dieron la paga semanal. Llegamos al orfanato con Lía y se me ocurre algo..

— Lía, se me ocurrió algo.

— ¿Qué, qué pasa?

— Ayúdame a robarme mí carpeta de datos de la "sala privada"

— ¡¿Estás loca!? Si nos ven, nos matan

— Por favor, te prometo que tu no tendrás que meterte. Sólo vigila

— ¡Christine!

— ¡Lía, por favor! - Supliqué.

El rostro de enfado de Lía pasó a reasignación.

— Está bien. - Dijo ella, y se colocó un mechón de su corto cabello azul-negro detrás de la oreja.

Sonreí y la abracé. Éso hicimos fuimos hacia la "sala privada".

Estaba con gente así que por el momento no pudimos entrar.

— Qué pena, ya iremos luego.

Caminamos hasta el pasillo y finalmente llegó la noche, así que fuimos a dormir cada una a su respectivo cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté a las 8 am. Como Lía aún estaba durmiendo decidí dar una vuelta por el parque. Una sensación de soledad me invadió, me limitaba a mirar mí entorno de una forma ajena. El parque estaba vacío, tal vez éso le agregaba melancolía. La sensación de que me observaban se sumó a la melancolía. Me sentía nerviosa, pero no había nadie.. o éso creí. Al otro lado de la calle había un joven con pelo largo y una capucha que le cubría la cara. No llegué a distinguirle. Retrocedí unos pasos y continué mirándole. Miré la hora, 8:15 am. Decidí seguirlo, cuando iba a ir hacia él noto que había desaparecido. ¿Quién eres?


	2. Chapter 2

Muy bien, sin duda éso fue raro. Muy raro. El joven de la sudadera con capucha había desaparecido en un santiamén y no había podido acercarme. ¿Es éso posible? Quizá me estoy volviendo loca. La sensación desaparece pero decido volver al orfanato. Lía seguía durmiendo así que comencé a escribir. Escribir lo que siento y pienso es lo que me relaja. Continué escribiendo pero el suceso del joven encapuchado me había dejado pensando, así que opto por escribir un poco sobre él.

_«No pude saber quién eras, pero hay algo en ti que me provocó una sensación extraña. Ni siquiera llegué a ver tu cara pero... ¿Me pregunto quién serás? ¿Qué buscas?» _

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por Lía quien ya había despertado. Escondí mí cuaderno y abrí la puerta a mí querida amiga. Ambas sonreímos y nos sentamos sobre mí cama, poniendo _Black Veil Brides _de fondo.

— Lía, me pasó algo que quiero comentarte. - Digo decidida. Tal vez ella sepa algo.

— Dime

— Fui al parque y empecé a sentirme observada, y había un tipo con una sudadera blanca y capucha, tenía el pelo largo. Cuando me le iba a acercar, me distraje un segundo y desapareció como por arte de magia.

— ¿No le viste el rostro?

— No..

— Qué extraño. Tal vez se confundió y creyó que eras otra persona, entonces salió corriendo de la vergüenza.

— Tal vez.. hablemos de otra cosa.

Y así continuamos por un rato. Decidimos ir a hacer horas extras a la panadería, así que nos quitamos las pintas de sábado y fuimos.

— Lía, ¿Aún hay harina? - Preguntó nuestra jefa.

— Muy poca, Señora Richardson.

— Chris, ¿Puedes ir a comprar?

— Claro, ¿Qué compro?

— Aquí tienes la lista.

La señora Richardson me dio la lista de compras, dinero y emprendí el camino hacia la tienda. Todo parecía normal, eran las 7 pm y estaba anocheciendo. Había empezado a llover y la tienda estaba algo lejos pero no se me hizo un problema ya que me agrada la lluvia.

Otra vez... ésa sensación. Empiezo a sentirme nerviosa, así que camino más rápido. Miro por encima de los hombros y _ése _de vuelta me estaba acechando. ¿Cuál es su problema? Me detengo y él se detiene a varios metros de mí. Mí respiración se aceleró y el corazón me latía a mil. Volteo lentamente y le grito.

— ¡¿Quién eres!?

El hombre no decía nada... su capucha seguía cubriéndole la cara. Escucho risas de parte de él pero no responde

— Me estás empezando a dar miedo.

Vuelve a reír. Un impulso fuerte me domina y corrio en dirección hacia él. A medio camino me resbalo por el suelo mojado y me caigo, pero cuando me levanto.. él ya no está.

— ¡Maldición! - Grito furiosa, llena de tierra y agua de la lluvia. Me sacudo un poco y camino rápido hacia la tienda, compro lo que me encargó la señora Richardson y vuelvo hacia mí destino. Ya eran las 7:30 pm y se preocuparán porque tendría que haber llegado ya. No es mí culpa... aunque de todos modos no le diré nada a nadie. Es algo que quiero resolver sola.

Una vez que llegué a la panadería me riñeron, porque los había preocupados. Trabajamos un rato más y volvimos al orfanato. Le comenté a Lía de lo ocurrido cuando cenábamos en el comedor.

— Chris, sabes que puedes confiar en mí siempre.. ¿Pero no crees que esto es un poco.. raro? Digo, tal vez lo estés imaginando.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Me estás intentando decir que no me crees?

— No, no es éso.. pero es un poco extraño, y tal vez pueda ser producto de tu imaginación - Dijo mientras se llevaba un poco de ensalada a la boca.

— Lía que yo lo vi, él estaba ahí. Además se rió.

— Pero, es un poco extraño que no le hayas podido ver la cara en ninguna de las dos veces y que encima desaparezca cuando te quieras acercar... es raro ¿O me equivoco?

Aunque me jodiese, Lía tenía algo de razón. Pero no, era demasiado realista para ser mentira. Sonará algo masoquista pero quería verlo de vuelta, quería ver al joven nuevamente. Esta vez sería más rápida y menos torpe.

Pasado aproximadamente una hora, caminé hacia mí cuarto, me puse en la ventana y miré la luna un rato. Aparto la mirada hacia mí móvil, eran las 11 pm así que podría irme a dormir. Cierro la ventana y me recuesto.

_«Estaba en un lago, llevaba un vestido negro rasgado y parecía haber corrido mucho. Empezaba a correr en dirección al bosque en frente del lago y me adentré en él. De pronto veo por encima del hombro una figura alta detrás mío, corro más fuerte hasta chocarme con alguien y caerme... era él, el encapuchado»_

Me despierto alterada de ése sueño. Miro el móvil y eran las 4:48 am. Me restriego los ojos aún algo alterada y vuelvo a recostarme. Suspiro y decido ponerme los audífonos para relajarme y poder dormir nuevamente. Finalmente fui cediendo al ritmo de _Resurrect the sun _de _Black Veil Brides._

El domingo pasó rápido, Lía y yo nos tomamos el día libre y quedamos dando vueltas por el orfanato. El Lunes llegó rápidamente, esta vez no me dormí. Me levanto de la cama, me pongo una remera negra con rayas rojas y skinny jeans negros. Me aplico sombra y delineador negro en mis ojos verdes, y cepillo mí cabello. Mí flequillo me cubre el ojo izquierdo y no. No soy emo. Observo las pecas de mí rostro y por alguna razón, parecen notarse más que nunca. Ya me había acostumbrado a ellas, de todas maneras. Salgo cuanto antes para el colegio, teniendo una discusión con Bridgette a la entrada. La ignoro y voy a sentarme, al fondo como siempre y con Lía. Escogí el lado de la ventana para distraerme aún más de las aburridas clases. Estaba bastante nublado nuevamente pero ése clima es agradable. Continúo apreciando la vista, de todos modos no pasa nada interesante en el patio del colegio, estábamos en el piso de arriba. Esta vez, sí hubo algo interesante... otra vez, él.

El misterioso encapuchado estaba sentado contra un árbol, noto que se para y saca algo.. éso es.. ¿un cuchillo? Levanta un poco la cabeza... no se descubre los ojos pero se puede ver su boca.. Dios mío, éso no es humano. Tiene una sonrisa increíblemente extraña. Sonríe aún más y amaga a lanzarme el cuchillo desde abajo, por lo que suelto un grito.

Todos voltearon a verme.

— Parker, ¿pasa algo?

— Alguien.. alguien en la ventana quiso arrojarme un cuchillo, profesora.

Todos se arrimaron a la ventana y el tipo ya no estaba. Comenzaron a reírse y me gané una detención después de clases. Gracias, chico encapuchado. Estoy empezando a odiarte de verdad.


End file.
